User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath Ep.15: Revenge and Redemption!
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Cam: "Welcome to s very special episode of Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath!", Cam says opening the show. "We have a very special episode for our viewers, as we will interview the the 4 losers-ahem victims that Blala and Lova disposed of". "You will also get to vote on certain topics and things you want to see". Flame: "So stay tuned on Total...Drama DBZRP...Aftermath!" Cam: "Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath!". "I'm Cam". Flame: "And I'm Flame". Cam: "Just to give you a taste of what we have in store today, I present you our first poll". Cam: "Who do you want to win Total Drama DBZRP?" 9k Azusa Blala Gogeta Gohan Lova Luka Miri Tre Zane Cam: "That's right ladies and gentleman, you'll be getting a taste of that all night". Flame: "Now we introduce our first guest at this time, the sporty jock". Cam: "Mr. Cool". Cam & Flame: "Prynce!" Prynce then comes out to a positive crowd reaction as he takes a seat. Cam: "Welcome Prynce". Prynce: "Thank you, it's great to be here and see you guys again". Cam: "It's good to see you too, now tell us, what was your first reaction when getting the boot?" Prynce: "I was shocked, but not suprised". "It was partly my fault, but mostly Blala's for causing my elimination". Flame: "If you were to describe Blala in one word what would it be?" Prynce: "A-" Cam: "Remember, PG show". Prynce: "Hmmm, it would be traitor, because that's what he is". Cam: "Final question". "You have a chance to get back in the competition today if the viewers at home vote you back in". "What would be your first course of action if voted back in?" Prynce: "To give Blala a litle pay back". Cam: "Thank you Prynce, now it's time for our next poll". "Who is your favorite contestant this whole season". Cam: "Cast your votes". 9k Alpha Amy Azusa Blala Cailee Cam Cool Gogeta Danny Ellen Flame Geti Gogeta Gohan Lova Luka Miri Prynce Rebekah Tre VK Zane Flame: "And another poll asking who your favorite contestant is, that is currently in the Final 10". Flame: "Cast your vote". 9k Azusa Blala Gogeta Gohan Lova Luka Miri Tre Zane Cam: "And as we come back we will introduce our next guest, Cool Gogeta!" Flame: "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our next guest at this time, Cool Gogeta!". Cool Gogeta then also comes out to a positive crowd reaction, whering a sling on his arm". Cam: "Nice to have you here". Cool Gogeta: "Nice to be here". Cam: "How do you feel about being out the competition?", Cam ask. Cool Gogeta: "Well it kinda sucks to lose out on a hundred thousand dollars, but I'm also relieved to get away from those dangerous challenges". Cam: "Yes, they are dangerous, kinda why you're wearing a sling right now, but the sling isn't the only thing to blame, am I correct?" Cool Gogeta: "Absolutely, because I was shocked that my own teammate betrayed me". "I had no idea that Lova could be such a sneaky person". Flame: "Yes, now being apart of Blala's alliance as we call "The Power Alliance". Danny: "The power alliance?", Danny ask sitting in the loser section of the show. Cam: "We got bored", Cam responds. "Anyway, do you think that if Lova would have targeted someone else besides you, that you would have made it far in the show?" Cool Gogeta: "Hard to tell since I personally think Lova would of came after me sooner or later". Flame: "Can you describe Lova in one word?" Cool Gogeta: "Bi-" Cam & Flame: "PG show". Cool Gogeta: "Manipulative", he responds. Cam: "Okay we have our next poll up and-" Flame: "Hey can I announce the polls?". Cam: "No". Flame: "Why not?" Cam: "Because I'm the host". Flame: "We're co-host", Flame responds. Cam: "Here play with this", Cam said throwing Flame some sting. Flame: "Oooooh string", Flame says happily as he starts playing with the string. Cam: "Anyway, our next poll is up, and when we come back we will see our next two guest, Cailee and Rebekah". Cam: "Who is the most likely to walk the Dock of Shame next?" 9k Azusa Blala Gogeta Gohan Lova Luka Miri Tre Zane Cam: "Welcome back, as we introduce our next two guest Rebekah and Cailee!" "With another poll!" Cam: "Who is your least favorite contestant?" 9k Alpha Amy Azusa Blala Cailee Cam Cool Gogeta Danny Ellen Flame Geti Gogeta Gohan Lova Luka Miri Prynce Rebekah Tre VK Zane Rebekah and Cailee then walk out to a positive crowd reaction as well as they hug Gogeta and Prynce and sit down. Cam: "So tell me you two, you made it pretty far in the game, but was cheated by Blala and Lova". "How do you feel about that?", Cam ask. Cailee: "Well I'm a nice person, but after what Blala and Lova did, I can't help but think bad about them". Rebekah: "Ya know, it sucks, but not much you can do". Cam: "Rebekah, you were once in a alliance with Blala,how did you feel at that time?" Rebekah: "I never liked Blala to begin with", Rebekah says. "He is a cold hearted jerk who will do anything to win", Rebekah says. "Hopefully I can get back into the competition". Cam: "And you could right now since we are presenting the poll to the world right now". "Flame any thoughts?",Cam ask. Flame however doesn't respond as he continues to play with his string. Cam: "Present the poll", Cam says. Cam: "Who should return to the island to compete again?" Alpha Amy Cailee Cam Cool Gogeta Danny Ellen Flame Geti Prynce Rebekah VK Cam: "Any of you have the chance to get another shot at 100k". "Just to let all the ladies out there know, if you vote for me you'll have a special place in my heart". "Wanna close the show Flame?" Flame: "I love string!" Cam: "That pretty much sums up his thought process"."Join us next time on Total...Drama...DBZRP Aftermath!" Category:Blog posts